


Claiming the Silver Angel (Podfic)

by Chephren



Series: FFVII Podfics <3 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Podfic, Rimming, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chephren/pseuds/Chephren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-Written with BMIK (FFnet)/ Superkalifragi (LJ)/ Schwaerze (AFFnet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming the Silver Angel (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Claiming the Silver Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551221) by [Chephren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chephren/pseuds/Chephren), [Superkalifragi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superkalifragi/pseuds/Superkalifragi). 



> This is a podfic I recorded for Schwaerze and I to enjoy of our first ficcy back in 2009! <3 It was originally for one of us to listen to on our way somewhere but I want you all to be able to enjoy it too if you like audiobooks! I totally love audiobooks and love trying my hand at voice acting! XD Keep in mind, I'm just posting the raw file for posterity so it won't be perfect. Still, I really hope you like! <3

**Audiofic.Jinjurly.com Download ([MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/claiming-silver-angel)):**

**Length:** 30 minutes, 42 seconds


End file.
